The Encounter
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Kuroko bertemu kembali dengan Kise, seorang model terkenal yang pernah ditolak nya ketika pria itu menolong nya setelah ia mencoba bunuh diri karena dicampakkan kekasih nya. Kise yang berusaha melupakan pria yang dicintai nya kembali merasakan debaran saat mereka bertemu kembali. Akankah mereka berakhir bersama?/First KiKuro Fict/


**The Encounter © Yue. Aoi**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Character : [Kuroko.T, Kise.R], Akashi.S**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Note : TYPO, OOC, Yaoi, AU**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tetsuya, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita," Pria berambut merah dengan manik merah dan emas menatap kekasihnya –yang akan menjadi mantan kekasih sebentar lagi- dengan serius.

Kuroko merasa seolah tersambar petir di siang bolong. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Akashi mengajaknya bertemu hanya untuk memutuskan hubungan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mungkinkah pria itu bosan padanya? Kuroko juga tidak tahu, yang jelas pria itu memang sangat dekat dengan seorang pria berambut hijau hingga sering terlihat bersama dan digosipkan berpacaran.

Lidah Kuroko terasa kelu, dalam hati ia menjerit keras. Ia butuh alasan. Ia harus mengetahui apa alasan Akashi memutuskan hubungan begitu saja. Sehari sebelumnya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Hanya saja mereka jarang bertemu karena Akashi selalu mengatakan ia sedang sibuk. Ia mengerti kesibukan Akashi sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir sekaligus _CEO_ di salah satu perusahaan ayah nya cukup padat.

"Mengapa, Akashi- _kun_?" Ucap Kuroko dengan bibir bergetar.

"Karena kini aku lebih mencintai Shintarou dibandingkan dirimu."

Alasan yang jujur dan sederhana, namun menyakitkan bagi Kuroko. Tak bisakah Akashi cukup mengatakan alasan lain yang tidak terdengar menyakitkan baginya? Sepertinya Kuroko berharap terlalu banyak, Akashi adalah tipe pria yang terus terang mengatakan segala sesuatu. Lagipula apapun alasan yang diutarakan pria itu, hubungan mereka juga tetap berakhir.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. _Sayonara,_ Akashi- _kun_."

Kuroko berjalan meninggalkan _café_ tempat mereka seharusnya bertemu. Ia belum memesan apapun dan keinginan nya untuk memesan makanan atau minuman di _café_ hilang seketika.

Senja itu terasa begitu muram bagi Kuroko. Ia baru saja kehilangan kekasih yang lebih memilih pria lain dibandingkan diri nya. Kini Kuroko benar-benar kehilangan arah dan tujuan untuk hidup. Akashi adalah seorang pria kuat yang memberi nya arah dalam hidup sekaligus menjadi tujuan hidup nya. Menyenangkan Akashi adalah mutlak dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk pria itu.

Kuroko merasa menyesal, ia benar-benar bodoh. Setetes air mata yang sejak tadi menggenang di pelupuk mata nya menetes membasahi pipi nya. Kuroko menaiki sepeda motor nya dan mengemudi tanpa tujuan. Ia tak tahu harus kemana, ia tak ingin pulang ke rumah dan bertemu dengan orang tua nya. Yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah menyendiri.

Tatapan Kuroko sedikit kabur akibat air mata. Ia memutuskan untuk mengemudi menuju pantai dan menikmati _sunset_ sendirian sambil menangis sepuasnya. Ia tak butuh dikasihani dan tak berharap siapapun mengasihani dirinya. Itulah alasan nya memilih menyendiri dan tidak memberitahukan siapapun mengenai berakhirnya hubungan nya dengan sang kekasih.

Angin kencang menerpa tubuh Kuroko dan membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Ia mengemudi dengan kecepatan seratus kilometer per jam hingga tangan nya bergetar.

Matahari hampir tenggelam ketika Kuroko tiba di pantai. Kuroko memarkir motor nya di tepi pantai dan ia berjalan menuju pantai yang telah sepi. Ia mendudukkan diri nya di pasir putih pantai dan menikmati _sunset_ dengan ditemani suara deburan ombak kecil.

Ingatan Kuroko kembali ke masa kelulusan _high school_ ketika Seirin _High School_ dan Rakuzan _High School_ mengadakan acara wisata di tempat yang sama dan penginapan yang juga berdekatan. Ketika waktu bebas, mereka berdua sepakat untuk menyelinap dan pergi ke pantai untuk sekadar menikmati _sunset_ berdua. Ketika matahari tenggelam, bibir nya bersatu dengan bibir Akashi untuk pertama kali nya. Ia menikmati ciuman paling bermakna yang selalu dikenang nya hingga saat ini.

Untuk apa lagi Kuroko hidup? Hidup nya sungguh tak berarti lagi. Ia telah memberikan cinta, hati dan pikiran nya hanya kepada Akashi Seijuuro seorang. Ia memberikan hampir segala nya pada pria itu, semua nya kecuali keperjakaan nya yang belum sempat diberikan karena Akashi belum meminta nya.

Setan menggoda Kuroko dan membuat Kuroko terpikir untuk mati. Ia terlalu sedih untuk menjalankan hidup seperti biasa. Ia merasa hidup nya terlalu hampa tanpa Akashi.

Kuroko bangkit berdiri dan perlahan berjalan ke arah pantai. Ia melepaskan sandal dan berjalan menuju air. Air mengenangi telapak kaki nya, namun Kuroko tidak merasa gentar. Ia terus berjalan kearah laut dan air semakin dalam.

Kuroko menoleh sebentar kearah daratan. Sebentar lagi, ketika ia melangkahkan kaki nya menuju bagian pantai dengan ketinggian air yang lebih dalam, ia akan meninggalkan segala nya. Pikirnya, ia akan melepaskan beban hidup nya. Ia tak perlu lagi menjalani hari-hari yang mungkin akan membuatnya depresi.

" _Sayonara_ ," Ucap Kuroko dengan pelan, ucapan yang hanya dapat didengar nya sendiri entah ditujukan pada siapa. Ia membalikkan tubuh dan siap melangkah kembali kearah lautan tak berdasar.

"Hentikan!" Terdengar suara teriakan dan Kuroko menoleh sejenak. Ia mendapati seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah sempurna sedang berteriak di tepi pantai. Ia mengenali pria itu sebagai Kise Ryota, model terkenal sekaligus seorang pria yang pernah mencintai nya semasa _high school_.

Kuroko tak mengacuhkan teriakan itu. Ia terlalu malu untuk kembali ke pantai. Ia tak ingin Kise menemukan nya dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan dan menertawai nya dengan tawa yang paling keras.

"Kuroko- _cchi_!"

Kuroko memejamkan mata dan kembali berjalan. Kaki nya tak lagi menapak dasar perairan, namun ia tak peduli. Ia tetap berjalan dan membiarkan air memasuki rongga hidung nya, membuat paru-paru nya sesak dan basah karena air. Kuroko memilih untuk mengakhiri hidup nya.

.

.

Kuroko membuka mata nya dan mendapati diri nya berada di ruangan serba putih dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh nya. Apakah surga seperti ini? Atau malah ini adalah jalan menuju neraka. Ia tidak cukup suci untuk berada di surga.

Kuroko menggerakan tangan nya dan menatap nanar jarum infus yang menancap di lengan nya. Sebuah alat bantu nafas terpasang di hidung nya, paru-paru nya belum dapat bekerja maksimal setelah air laut memenuhi paru-paru nya.

Jadi ia masih belum mati. Lalu mengapa ia berada di rumah sakit? Siapa yang membawa nya ke rumah sakit? Tidak mungkin ia dapat menteleportasikan diri nya sendiri.

Pintu ruangan nya terbuka dan tatapan nya tertuju pada seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang tersenyum menatap nya. Senyum itu terlihat meremehkan bagi Kuroko, namun sang penebar senyum tak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Kau sudah sadar, Kuroko- _cchi_?"

Kuroko sedang tak ingin bicara. Ia memutuskan untuk diam dan tak menanggapi pertanyaan pria itu. Kise tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Baiklah, kalau begitu beristirahat saja. Aku akan menemani mu disini."

Kuroko hendak menolak, namun ia juga tak menampik bila ia tak ingin sendirian. Sebagai jawaban, ia hanya menatap kearah Kise sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Pria itu adalah seorang model terkenal, maka seharusnya ia juga sibuk.

Kise memejamkan mata nya dan membaringkan tubuh nya di sofa. Ia merasa sangat lelah setelah dua hari bekerja keras demi sebuah MV seorang penyanyi terkenal yang mengambil _setting_ di pantai. Beberapa tahun belakangan ia mendapat semakin banyak pekerjaan dan mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang di rekening nya.

Semua orang yang mengenal seorang Kise Ryota percaya bila ia adalah seorang pria yang tampan, bahagia,menarik dan berkepribadian bagus, juga kekayaan berlebih. Ia bahkan berhasil membeli satu unit _condominium_ mewah dengan tiga kamar di _tower_ termahal di usia nya yang baru saja dua puluh dua tahun.

Tak seorangpun mengira bila Kise adalah pria yang tak bahagia. Sejak _high school_ hingga saat ini ia masih tak berhasil melupakan cinta pertama nya, seorang pria biasa-biasa saja yang menemukan bakat nya dalam hal lain, yaitu basket. Ia bahkan bekerja ekstra keras agar ia memiliki kekayaan yang setara dengan Akashi Seijuuro karena mengira pria yang dicintainya tak menginginkan nya karena uang, meskipun terlihat mustahil.

Seolah terbiasa dengan keras nya sofa yang tidak terlalu besar, Kise memejamkan mata nya dan terbuai dalam mimpi. Kuroko menatap kearah Kise yang dengan cepat tertidur pulas. Kunjungan Kise pasti bukanlah kunjungan yang pertama jika dilihat dari sikap dan pertanyaan pria itu.

Di saat seperti ini, Kuroko kembali menyadari jika diri nya benar-benar merupakan seorang pria yang bodoh. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa ia menolak Kise yang mencintai dan menghormati nya demi seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang ia sendiri tak yakin apakah pria itu pernah mencintainya atau tidak.

Akashi adalah orang yang sibuk, begitupun Kise. Namun Kise masih meluangkan waktu untuk memperhatikan Kuroko disela-sela kesibukan nya yang juga tak kalah padat dengan Akashi. Bahkan mungkin kesibukan Kise jauh lebih melelahkan karena menguras fisik dan psikis.

Akashi tampan dan berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, namun Kise juga tak kalah tampan. Bahkan tubuh Kise jauh lebih proporsional jika dibandingkan dengan Akashi. Jika dibandingkan, Kise dan Akashi dapat dikatakan setara. Yang berbeda hanyalah Kise mencintainya, namun tidak dengan Akashi.

Perasaan Kuroko sedikit menghangat, ia senang karena setidaknya seseorang masih mencintainya dan menginginkan nya untuk hidup. Ia telah menemukan tujuan untuk hidup.

.

.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ ," Sapa Kise dengan suara keras dan senyum lebar ketika ia memasuki ruangan. Kuroko menoleh dan mendapati Kise membawakan segelas minuman _vanilla shake_ favorit nya sambil tersenyum meskipun wajah itu terlihat lelah.

Keadaan Kuroko telah membaik dan besok ia dapat meninggalkan rumah sakit. Kise selalu mengunjungi nya setiap hari dan membawakan makanan atau minuman sambil mengajak nya berbicara meskipun ia sendiri tak banyak menanggapi.

"Ini untukmu. Aku membelinya di _café_ di dekat tempat kerja ku."

" _Vanilla shake_?"

"Ya. Bukankah itu minuman favorit mu, Kuroko- _cchi_?"

" _Arigato gozaimasu._ "

Kise mengernyitkan dahi. Untuk apa Kuroko berterima kasih padanya? Menurutnya apa yang ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah membalas jasa setelah dulu Kuroko menemukan bakatnya dalam bermain basket serta membimbing nya dengan baik meskipun ia sempat meremehkan nya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk segala nya."

"Segalanya?" Kise kembali mengernyitkan dahi. "Hey, jangan berkata seolah kau akan mati, Kuroko- _cchi_. Kau membuatku khawatir dan takut, tahu." Ujar Kise dengan ekspresi khawatir yang dibuat-buat.

Kuroko tak langsung menjawab dan hanya menatap Kise. Menyadari kekeliruan dalam ucapan nya, Kise segera mengatakan, " _Gomen ne,_ Kuroko- _cchi_. Aku tak bermaksud menyinggung mu."

"Kau tidak menyinggung ku, Kise- _kun._ Aku berterima kasih karena kau menyelamatkanku saat itu."

"Hm. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan seseorang berniat menghabisi hidup nya didepan mata ku?"

Kuroko tersenyum pada Kise, pria itu tak berubah sejak kali terakhir ia bertemu dengan pria itu di _high school_. Ia meminuman _vanilla shake_ yang diberikan Kise, rasa manis _vanilla shake_ itu seolah menghapus sejenak luka di hati nya.

"Aku benar-benar konyol berpikir untuk menghabisi hidup hanya karena putus dengan kekasihku," Ujar Kuroko dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Ia tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba ia menyuarakan isi hati nya, ia hanya merasa ingin melakukan nya.

"Kau putus dengan Akashi- _cchi_?"

"Ya. Karena dia tak mencintaiku lagi."

Kise membuka mulut nya, namun segera mengatupkan nya lagi. Ia hampir mengatakan, 'Bukan berarti tak ada yang mencintaimu, Kuroko- _cchi._ Aku masih mencintaimu'.

"Dia mengatakan seperti itu padamu? Keterlaluan sekali." Kise menanggapi dengan kesal. Ucapan Kuroko mengingatkan akan pengalaman nya sendiri dimana seorang gadis yang seenaknya memasuki kehidupan nya dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai kekasih gadis itu mencampakkan nya demi _rival_ nya hanya karena ia kalah dalam pertandingan basket. Ia memang tidak lagi mencintai gadis itu dan berniat memutuskan hubungan, namun tetap saja hal itu melukai harga diri nya.

"Ya. Akashi- _kun_ tipe orang yang akan berterus terang. Akulah yang menanyakan alasan nya memutuskan hubungan."

Kise menggeram kesal. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa Kuroko sebodoh ini. Seharusnya ia merasa jengkel dan bukan menceritakan putusnya hubungan asmara pada orang lain dengan nada yang terkesan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Kise memutuskan untuk tak lagi membahas hal ini. Belum seminggu berlalu sejak Kuroko mencoba bunuh diri dan ia tak ingin Kuroko kembali terpuruk.

"Kise- _kun,_ maukah kau makan malam bersamaku sabtu ini? Aku merasa tidak enak berhutang padamu."

"Tidak."

Kuroko terbelalak. Sejak kapan Kise bersikap setegas ini? Ia menghela nafas kecewa dan berkata, "Bagaimana bila dua minggu lagi?"

Kise mengeluarkan sebuah undangan dari dalam tas nya dan melirik Kuroko sejenak. Ia memberikan undangan itu pada Kuroko.

"Kuroko- _cchi,_ maukah kau menemaniku menghadiri _Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week Tokyo_? Aku menjadi model di acara itu."

Kuroko menatap undangan yang terlihat mewah, mengesankan betapa prestisius nya acara tersebut. Kuroko tak pernah menghadiri acara pertunjukan busana dan tak pernah tertarik menghadirinya, selain karena ia juga tak memiliki koneksi untuk dapat menghadiri acara itu. Namun Kise terlihat berharap bila ia bersedia dan ia tak bisa menolak.

"Acara nya hari sabtu ini. Kuharap kau bersedia menemaniku."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa bila kau mengajakku? Aku bukan siapapun dan tak mengenal mode sama sekali."

"Tidak ada peraturan mengenai siapa orang yang boleh atau tidak boleh menemaniku di acara itu, Kuroko- _cchi._ "

"Kise- _kun,_ aku tak ingin merusak karier mu dan menghilangkan kesempatanmu mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan membawaku ke acara itu."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja selama aku tak membuat skandal _,_ " Jawab Kise dengan tegas sambil menatap tajam seolah perkataan nya adalah mutlak.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghadiri acara itu."

Kise menganguk dan kembali tersenyum. Ia merasa begitu bahagia dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama Kuroko. Dan kini ia berusaha menahan gejolak perasaan nya sendiri dan menahan diri untuk tak mengungkapkan perasaan nya untuk saat ini.

.

.

 _Show_ berjalan dengan sempurna dan kini _show_ itu telah berakhir. Kuroko merasa canggung berada diantara pemerhati fesyen maupun kaum sosialita di acara seperti ini. _Well,_ setidaknya penampilan nya tidak begitu aneh hingga menarik perhatian pengunjung lain. Kise telah membelikan pakaian khusus untuknya.

Dari tempat duduk nya, Kuroko dapat mendengarkan beberapa pengamat mode memuji kinerja Kise. Mereka menyebut Kise mengagumkan, model muda yang berbakat.

Pesta yang diadakan setelah _show_ akan dimulai sebentar lagi dan setiap pengunjung diminta untuk pergi ke ruangan lain dan menikmati hidangan. Kuroko merasa canggung sendirian. Dunia Kise terlalu gemerlap bagi seorang pemuda seperti dirinya. Sama seperti dunia Akashi yang tak dapat dimasukinya dengan mudah.

"Kuroko- _cchi._ "

Terdengar suara Kise yang menanggil Kuroko dan Kuroko segera menoleh. Pria itu telah mengganti pakaian nya dan kini mengenakan _tuxedo_ berwarna _silver_. Pakaian itu terlihat _elegant_ ketika dikenakan Kise, menambah daya tarik pria itu.

"Kau sudah selesai, Kise- _kun_?"

"Sudah. Sebentar lagi akan diadakan pesta."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Kuroko, Kise segera melingkarkan lengan nya di bahu Kuroko dan merangkul pria itu. Kuroko kembali teringat akan Akashi, pria itu tak pernah menyentuhnya lebih dulu. Selalu ia yang menyentuhnya. Terkadang ketika sedang bergairah, Akashi akan memaksanya memberikan ciuman yang disertai dengan pergulatan lidah.

Kise berjalan memasuki tempat pesta sambil merangkul Kuroko. Kuroko membalas rangkulan Kise dengan ragu, ia merasa benar-benar gugup dan canggung.

"Tidak perlu gugup, Kuroko- _cchi._ " Kise menepuk punggung Kuroko dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak gugup, Kise- _kun_."

Kise tersenyum menanggapi kebohongan Kuroko. Terlihat jelas bila Kuroko sangat gugup dan terlihat tidak nyaman. Namun Kuroko menahan diri untuk tetap menegakkan kepala dan bersikap biasa saja.

Pesta dengan jamuan makan malam mewah yang dihidangkan secara prasmanan telah dimulai. Lampu-lampu gemerlap membuat ruangan itu terlihat begitu terang hingga terkesan menyilaukan mata.

Seseorang memanggil Kise dan ia segera melirik Kuroko sejenak. Menyadari kegugupan Kuroko, ia berbisik, "Kuroko- _cchi,_ perancang _brand_ pakaian yang ku representasikan memanggilku. Apakah kau ingin ikut bersamaku atau tidak?"

"Tidak, aku menunggu disini saja, Kise- _kun._ "

"Terdapat banyak makanan disana. Kau bisa mengambil nya, Kuroko- _cchi._ " Kise menunjuk banyak meja yang terdapat berbagai jenis hidangan dengan dagu nya .

"Aku akan mengambil _cake_ disana," Kuroko melirik meja yang penuh berisi kue.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghampirimu ketika sudah selesai."

Kise meninggalkan Kuroko dan menghampiri perancang busana itu. Terdapat beberapa model yang melirik Kuroko dan menatap dengan bingung. Kuroko tak mempedulikan pandangan mereka dan mengantri di dekat meja berisi _cake_.

Terdapat berbagai jenis _cake_ dan Kuroko mengambil beberapa potong _cake_ yang disukainya. Ia terlihat sedikit mencolok karena kebanyakan tamu di pesta yang merupakan model akan mengambil dalam jumlah sedikit atau bahkan tidak makan sama sekali.

Kuroko berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dan hendak mengambil gelas berisi _wine_. Ia tidak akan mengemudi hari ini dan memutuskan untuk mencicipi sedikit _wine._

Kuroko mengambil segelas wine dan meminum nya. Cairan _wine_ yang pahit menuruni kerongkongan nya dan membuat tubuh nya menghangat. Alkohol itu membuat perasaan nya lebih ringan dan membaik.

Kuroko memegang sendok dan memotong secuil dari _cake_ yang diambil nya. Ia memasukkan potongan kue itu ke dalam mulut nya dan menikmati rasa manis dari _cake_ dan _whip cream_.

"Tetsuya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kuroko segera meletakkan piring berisi kue miliknya. Ia merasa ingin segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia menundukkan kepala, tak berani menoleh. Hati nya kembali terasa sakit ketika ia mendengar suara yang amat dikenali nya, suara pria yang kini menjadi mantan kekasih nya.

"Menghadiri pesta." Jawab Kuroko dengan singkat. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh dan menatap Akashi. "Kau sendiri mengapa berada disini, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Perusahaan ku merupakan salah satu sponsor acara ini. Kudengar kau baru saja mencoba membunuh diri, hm?"

Tangan Kuroko terkepal. Jantung nya berdegup kencang, sebagian karena marah dan sebagian lagi karena sakit hati.

"Tidak."

"Berendam di sisi dalam di pantai pada malam hari bukan tidakan bunuh diri, hm?"

Emosi Kuroko membara. Ia adalah seseorang yang tenang, namun tidak untuk kali ini. Ia belum pernah merasa semarah ini hingga merasa seluruh darah nya mendidih.

"Untuk apa aku bunuh diri, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Mungkin karena kau putus asa setelah hubungan kita berakhir? Atau karena hal lain?" Ujar Akashi dengan sinis.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan dan mendapati Kise yang kini mengobrol dengan beberapa model yang juga tampil di _catwalk_ yang sama. Kuroko segera berkata pada Akashi dengan ekspresi datar yang dipaksakan.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, Akashi- _kun._ Senang bertemu denganmu." Ujar Kuroko dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Akashi, Kuroko segera meninggalkan pria itu dan berjalan menuju meja lain yang tak jauh dari Kise. Kise terlihat sibuk bercakap-cakap dan ia tak ingin menganggu nya.

Kuroko menghampiri seorang petugas pesta dan bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Dimana toilet?"

Petugas itu memberitahukan letak toilet dan Kuroko bergegas menuju toilet. Pikiran nya kosong, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah menghindari Akashi dengan pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu.

Kuroko masuk ke dalam bilik toilet dan menyandarkan tubuh di pintu. Ia tak ingin kembali bertemu dengan Akashi. Untuk sementara ia ingin menghindari pria itu dan tak ingin bertemu dengan nya lagi.

Ponsel Kuroko berbunyi dan Kuroko segera mengangkat nya.

" _Moshi-moshi._ "

"Kau dimana, Kuroko- _cchi_? Aku tak menemukanmu."

"Aku di toilet."

"Tetaplah disana. Aku akan menyusulmu lima menit lagi."

"Huh? Tidak perlu, Kise- _"_

Ucapan Kuroko terputus, Kise telah mematikan telpon terlebih dahulu. Kuroko menatap ponsel nya sendiri. Pesta baru saja dimulai selama tiga puluh lima menit dan seharusnya Kise masih tetap berada di pesta. Kuroko telah menjadi penghambat bagi Kise.

Kuroko mengeluarkan ponsel nya untuk menghubungi Kise. Namun tak ada balasan dan ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari bilik toilet. Ia merasa sesak berada di toilet dan ia segera keluar dari toilet.

Pintu toilet terbuka tepat sebelum Kuroko membuka nya dan terlihat seorang pria berpenampilan seperti wanita yang menatap Kuroko. Kuroko segera melepaskan tangan nya dan bergumam, " _Gomen._ "

Kuroko segera berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan toilet itu dan ia bertemu dengan Kise yang baru saja hendak menuju toilet. Ia segera menarik tangan Kuroko dan berjalan menuju _elevator._

"Eh? Kemana kita akan pergi, Kise- _kun_?"

"Meninggalkan pesta ini."

"Meninggalkan pesta? Bukankah kau harus berada di pesta ini hingga pesta selesai?"

"Aku tidak berniat berada di pesta hingga acara selesai, Kuroko- _cchi._ "

"Kau harus berada disana untuk pekerjaan mu, Kise- _kun._ "

"Kau memintaku kembali ke pesta, Kuroko- _cchi_?"

"Ya, Kise- _kun._ "

Kise menatap Kuroko dengan tajam. Kuroko tak pernah melihat Kis menatapnya seperti ini. Pria itu pasti sedang marah dan Kuroko lah penyebab kemarahan pria itu. Kuroko hendak membuka mulut nya yang terkatup untuk mengucapkan maaf, namun Kise telah menjawab nya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkan pesta sendiri, Kuroko- _cchi._ "

"Kau berpikir bila aku berniat meninggalkan pesta, Kise- _kun_?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bertemu dengan Akashi- _cchi_ di pesta. Kalian pasti sudah bertemu sehingga kau melarikan diri seperti ini."

Kuroko terkesiap, ia tak pernah mengira bila Kise memperhatikan dirinya ketika ia sendiri bahkan tidak sadar bila ia berniat melarikan diri dari Akashi. Kise menatap Kuroko dan wajah Kuroko memanas serta jantung nya berdebar lebih keras dibandingkan sebelumnya. Ia tak pernah sadar bila wajah Kise begitu tampan dengan wajah menawan serta paras wajah yang lembut.

Kuroko telah tertarik pada Kuroko, atau mungkin jatuh cinta pada kebaikan hati pria itu.

.

.

Kise mengemudikan _sport car_ kuning miliknya di jalanan bebas hambatan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sejak tadi ia hanya mengemudi tanpa tujuan dan Kuroko tak berani bertanya apapun.

Kise sesekali melirik Kuroko dengan ekor mata nya, Kuroko terlihat gugup dan tegang. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan tol. Yang ia pikirkan hanya mengajak Kuroko menuju suatu tempat yang akan memperbaiki suasana hati nya.

"Kita akan pergi kemana, Kise- _kun_? Berbahaya bila kau mengemudi seperti ini."

"Meninggalkan Tokyo."

"Meninggalkan Tokyo? Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu?"

Kise memperlambat laju mobil nya. Tiga _kilometer_ lagi terdapat sebuah _rest area_ dan ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak. Ia sendiri belum sempat makan dan ia yakin Kuroko hanya mencicipi sedikit hidangan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kepada _manager_ ku bila aku akan beristirahat selama dua hari."

Kuroko mengangguk dan ia membiarkan Kise mengemudi dengan tenang. Kise memparkir mobil nya dengan lancar di _parking area_ yang terdapat di _rest area._

Kise tak dapat menahan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaan nya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Kuroko, ia telah merasakan gejolak perasaan nya yang hampir padam. Ia terus memikirkan Kuroko ketika pria itu berada di rumah sakit dan khawatir bila sesuatu terjadi pada Kuroko.

"Kuroko- _cchi,_ bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Kuroko terdiam. Tatapan Kise menunjukkan keseriusan nya, begitupun dengan ekspresi wajah nya. Sesuatu yang hendak diungkapkan Kise pastilah sangat penting.

"Ya, Kise- _kun_."

"Kuharap kau dapat melupakan Akashi- _cchi_ dan hanya memandangku seseorang. Aku tak tahu kenapa, namun aku merasa sangat marah ketika mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Akashi- _cchi_ padamu. Aku tahu bila ini salah, namun jantung ku berdebar keras ketika bersama mu dan aku tak dapat berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku berharap kau dapat menjadi kekasihku."

Kuroko terbelalak. Mulut nya terbuka dan ia segera mengatupkan nya. Apakah Kise hendak menyatakan cinta padanya lagi setelah ia menolak nya dengan sangat sopan? Bila dulu ia menolak karena memilih Akashi, kini ia akan menolak karena merasa tak pantas bagi Kise. Ia bagaikan sedang menjadikan Kise sebagai pengganti Akashi dan memanfaatkan pria itu.

"Maaf, Kise- _kun._ Bila kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu, jawabanku masih tetap sama."

Kise menghembuskan nafas panjang dan dalam. Ia menundukkan kepala sejenak dan kembali memasang senyum lembut di wajah nya. Senyum itu palsu, bagaikan topeng yang hampir retak, namun juga terlihat menawan ketika ditampilkan di wajah Kise yang atraktif.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kuroko- _cchi._ Lupakan saja apa yang baru kukatakan tadi. Kurasa aku sedang mabuk."

Kuroko baru saja menghancurkan hati Kise, lagi untuk kedua kali nya. Kuroko merasa seolah tertusuk. Hati nya terasa sakit, bagaikan tertusuk oleh seribu pedang di saat bersamaan. Kuroko tak pernah tahu bila menolak pernyataan cinta seseorang akan menyebabkan rasa sakit pada orang yang menolak dan ditolak.

Ini salah! Kuroko tak seharusnya menyakiti Kise seperti ini. Hati nya bagaikan teriris ketika ia melihat senyum lembut Kise yang dipenuhi kepura-puraan. Ia yakin bila 'wajah asli' Kise tak menampilkan senyuman. Ia lah penyebab senyuman palsu terpatri di wajah Kise.

"Kuroko- _cchi,_ ayo turun. Aku ingin membeli makan malam."

"Tunggulah sebentar, Kise- _kun_."

"Mengapa? Kau sedang sakit, Kuroko- _cchi_?"

"Tidak. Tetaplah disini sebentar."

Kise tak beranjak dari kursi nya dan kembali menyalakan mesin mobil serta menutup pintu mobil nya. Kuroko menatap wajah nya lekat-lekat sehingga ia membalas tatapan Kuroko.

"Kise- _kun,_ aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Ya?"

"Sejak kita bertemu kembali, aku tersadar bila kau peduli padaku. Kupikir, kau bahkan jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Akashi. Aku… aku…."

Kuroko tak mampu melanjutkan ucapan nya. Wajah nya memerah dan ia menundukkan kepala. Ia mendadak tak tahu harus mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakan nya.

Kise menatap Kuroko, menunggu pemuda itu melanjutkan ucapan nya.

"Aku… kurasa… aku…"

"Katakan saja, Kuroko- _cchi_ ," Kesabaran Kise telah habis.

"Aku… mencintaimu," Ucap Kuroko dengan satu tarikan nafas. Ucapan nya begitu cepat Kise hampir tak mendengar nya dengan jelas. Ia berusaha memastikan bila ia tak sedang mendengarkan ilusi.

"Kau… mencintaiku, Kuroko- _cchi_?"

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu."

Kise tertawa keras hingga wajah nya memerah. Perasaan nya yang bercampur aduk sulit diungkapkan nya. Ia tak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Ia benar-benar bahagia saat ini.

"Mengapa kau menolakku jika kau juga mencintaiku, _baka_ Kuroko- _cchi_?"

"Kupikir aku tak pantas bersamamu, Kise- _kun._ Kau adalah seorang model terkenal dan aku bukan siapapun."

"Aku tak peduli," Tukas Kuroko. Ia mengecup bibir Kuroko dengan lembut. Kuroko membalas ciuman Kuroko dan mereka saling bertukar saliva. Mereka berdua memejamkan mata, meluapkan perasaan di hati mereka berdua.

Kuroko membuka mata nya terlebih dahulu dan ia mendapati Kise yang memejamkan mata. Jantung nya berdebar semakin keras mendapati kulit mereka bersentuhan dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.

Kise melepaskan pagutan nya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam serta menatap Kuroko.

"Kuroko- _cchi,_ kau mungkin bukan siapapun bagi orang lain. Namun tidak bagiku. Bagiku kau adalah seseorang yang kucintai," Ujar Kise sambil menatap iris biru langit dihadapan nya lekat-lekat.

Wajah Kuroko memerah mendengar ucapan Kise. Ia mungkin bukan siapapun bagi orang lain, namun ia adalah 'siapapun' bagi Kise. Dan ia telah menemukan kembali cinta dan tujuan hidup nya pada seorang Kise Ryota, pria yang mencintai nya sejak dulu, kini dan nanti.

 **-** _ **The End-**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Ini fict KiKuro pertama _author-san.._ _Gomen ne_ kalau terkesan sangat OOC & aneh..

 _Author_ sebenarnya penyuka AkaKuro  & kebetulan berniat ngebuat _fict_ soal Kise... Jadi nya malah _fict_ KiKuro ini.

Thanks udah baca _fict_ ini..


End file.
